Alli Bhandari
Alliah "Alli" Bhandari is a fictional character on the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by Melinda Shankar. She is the younger sister of currently student body president, Sav Bhandari. Alli takes a liking to new student, Drew. =Character History= Season 8 Alli is introduced in the Season 8 premiere [[Uptown Girl|'Uptown Girl']] as Sav Bhandari's younger sister and is in the gifted program with Clare, Connor and K.C. She is shown to be rebellious of her conservative upbringing. Every morning she changes into more fashionable clothes and lets her hair down, then changes back before returning home. Her name might be a homage to the name of Angela's stuffed dinosaur in the season 1 premiere of Mother and Child Reunion. In [[Man With Two Hearts|'Man With Two Hearts']], Alli and Clare sneak around Mr. Simpson's house, and discover his and his wives packaged vibrator. They are curious and bring it to school. While they argue about who should keep it and figure out what to do with it, they drop it while it's turned on. Jane sees it and returns it to them, and discusses that it's normal to engage in "self love." Clare is still embarrassed by the topic. In the [[Lost in Love|'Lost in Love']] episodes, Alli gets a love rose from an anonymous admirer, and wonders who it could be. She makes Anya tell her, finds out it's Johnny DiMarco. Alli is surprised and excited. She makes it known to him that she knows he sent them, and he tells her that they won't be able to date because he doesn't want to be seen with a freshman. At the Valentine's Day Dance they are shown outside of the dance where she is insisting that he likes her a lot, asking Johnny why is it so hard to admit that, and he responds with a kiss. They begin secretly dating. In Heat of The Moment, Alli is tired of Holly J's bullying. Alli starts an "I Hate Holly J." group on Facerange. This group instantly becomes popular and everyone starts to join it. Lots of people post what they dislike about Holly J and how they want her dead. Mr. Simpson finds out. He suspends Alli until she is ready to apologize to the Sinclairs. The Sinclairs call the cops, and Alli and her father have to go to the police station. Alli gets a warning about how dangerous the situation could have been. Later on, she and Anya go to Holly J's to appoligize. Holly J (who is still upset) tells her she will never return to Degrassi but Anya convinces her to come back (offscreen). Alli goes to Holly J and tells her that she got kicked off of Facerange, the group is gone, and everything should be back to normal. In [[Jane Says (2)|'Jane Says (2)']], Clare is sick of her style and Alli suggests changing. Clare starts to wear some of Darcy's old clothes, which garners attention from much of the school. Alli becomes jealous. Alli kisses K.C., during lunch and promptly realizes it was a mistake. She and K.C. mutually agree that it wasn't a big deal. Alli finally admits she was jealous, and she and Clare sort their problems out. In [[Heart of glass|'Heart of Glass']], Alli and Johnny are back together and she is determined to spice up their love life. So, after school, she and Clare go to the Ravine to hang with Johnny and his friends. Instead of leaving earlier with Clare, she stays with Johnny. She and Johnny begin to make out at the Ravine and Bruce mockingly throws condoms at them. Alli tells Johnny she wants to have sex. Afterwards, Alli is visibly distraught. The next day she tries to avoid Johnny and tells him she's unsure of their relationship. She walks out of her math competition because she can't concentrate, and excuses herself to the nurses office, upset. Clare goes to check on her and Alli tells her that she feels uncomfortable saying "How can I share something so special with someone I can't even look at?" Alli and Johnny run into each other again, and Johnny offers her a necklace. Alli dismisses the necklace and leaves, telling him it won't work out. . Season 9 In Just Can’t Get Enough (1), Alli is suspicious and jealous of new student Jenna. She feels that Jenna is trying to take her places as Clare's best friend. She slowly realizes her suspicions about Jenna were false, and gives friendship with Jenna a try. In [[Shoot to Thrill|'Shoot To Thrill']], Alli feels that she needs to "spice things up" in her relationship with Johnny. She enrolls in photography classes and takes rather intimate pictures of Johnny cuddling with a stuffed animal. Chantay says that she should show them publicly, and Alli agrees, despite Johnny asking her to promise they remain private. Alli earlier took naked pictures of herself and sent them to Sav's old cell phone, which Alli had given Johnny. Johnny is furious with her, and sends Bruce her nude photos in retaliation. Alli tries to find Bruce before he can send the photos to anyone else, and she reaches him right when Mr. Simpson takes the phone from him. Principal Hatzilakos lectures Alli about circulating such pictures of herself, stating it could become a police matter with regard to child pornography; Alli begs the principal not to bring it to the police because she already has a file. Alli and Johnny break up, but Johnny says he's keeping the pictures, to remember her. Alli begrudgingly notes his stubbornness and allows it. In [[You Be Illin'|'You Be Illin]], Alli is seen with Clare and Jenna breaking into Johnny's locker to get the pictures back. They don't get the pictures, but Alli finds a picture of her and Johnny together and she starts falling for him again. After a talk, Johnny eventually gives Alli the cellphone back with the photos. Alli gets her hopes up when he tells her he wants to talk in the music room after school. He tells her he found a genital wart and that she also should get checked out since they had sex. He admits that he lied to her and he didn't lose his virginity to Alli. Alli is shocked and asked who it was and he confesses to her he slept with more than one girl before her. Alli is seen accompanied by Jenna to the clinic and Alli tells her to promise not to tell Clare.An exam of Alli is encouraging; the health nurse recommends she get the HPV vaccine; surprisingly, Alli's parents approve of it. Blood tests of Alli show negative. Alli decides she wants revenge on Johnny for lying to her. Jenna helps Alli plot revenge. They decide to put wires on Jenna and try to persuade him to tell her about his STD so they can broadcast to the school. Their plan fails because instead of following Jenna's prompting and suggestive remarks, Johnny tells Jenna that Alli is the only girl he wants. In the end, Alli tells him they are over because she can't trust him. Johnny tells her she was the first girl he slept with that he actually liked. In [[Heart Like Mine (1)|'Heart Like Mine (1)]], she witnesses K.C. and Jenna's kiss when K.C. got the award. K.C. tells her to mind her own business, Alli tells him she's going to tell Clare. In [[Heart Like Mine (2)|'''Heart Like Mine (2)]], Alli and Clare ostracize Jenna. In [[Holiday Road|'Holiday Road']], Alli is with Clare in the gym when Emma arrives back to town. Alli asks Emma if she loves college. When Emma tells Alli and the others that she hates it, Alli is confused and asks her why because there's no parents and you practically get to do what you want. Emma tells her why and Alli is surprised. In''' Start Me Up, Alli tries to cheer up Clare after her break up with K.C. Later in the episode, Alli and Clare go to the Fritz Helder concert Alli is surprised to find out that Clare copied the paper from Declan's story. Clare feels ashamed and tells her that she'd understand that if she wouldn't want to be friends with her. Alli tells her that she is acting silly and she doesn't have to be ashamed. Alli and Clare go and have a good time. When Clare presents a real story in class, she feels happy about taking Alli's advice. So, her and Alli after class go to the bathroom and Clare puts on a lacy bra. Her and Alli laugh and run out. In [[Why Can't This Be Love? (1)|'''Why Can't This Be Love? (1)]], Alli tells Johnny they're off again. Farrah, Sav's possible future wife set up by both of their parents arrives. In [[Why Can't This Be Love? (2)|'Why Can't This Be Love? (2)']], Alli is upset that she has to go to Degrassi on a saturday to help set up for the prom and her and Dave have to serve the drinks to the people at prom. Dave tries to cheer up all and tells her that the drink could be called the 'Bhandurner'. Alli finds him funny and strange. At prom, she and Dave become friends. When Johnny comes over to get a drink, he belittles her to specifically anger her. Alli tells Johnny to back off. Later on, Alli finds Dave hilarious when he starts dancing and doing crazy moves. The next day, Alli and Dave are seen playing a card game and Alli realizes that she wants to be more adult like and that Dave is too kiddish for her. She walks away, angering Dave. Later on, she apologizes and tells him that she really wants to be his friend, and Dave forgives her. In Innocent When You Dream, besides helping her best friend Clare with her crush on Declan, Alli comes up with the clever online name "Madame Degrassi". Also, when Clare gets 4-star ratings, and an "M" for maturity on her posts Alli congratulates her. At, Connor's party Alli was in charge of the "7-minutes of Heaven" game that they play. When Clare leaves after giving Wesley a hickey, Alli goes to cheer her up. Clare is mad and is blowing off steam and talks about how she doesn't want to have sexual thoughts because she has an abstinence ring, and that she doesn't want to make a mistake of having sex with somebody, like Alli did with Johnny. Alli's feelings are hurt. Later on, Alli and Clare make up, and Alli tells her that they are cool and that she knew she was only blowing off steam. The Boiling Point Alli will be a sophomore at Degrassi Community School. In the opening Alli is the new person to don the Degrassi logo. In What A Girl Wants Part 1, Dave is back at Degrassi and is with his best friend Connor, Connor and Dave both check out Alli as she's walking into school. Dave confronts her and asks her stupid embarrassing questions, but Alli just rolls her eyes and seems to be bothered by them. When they get into the classroom where they are introduced to Ms. Oh, Dave along with Connor and Wesley are confused as to where the chairs are. Alli then logs on to a computer and yells at Dave for making her hottest girl #42 on the hottest Degrassi Girls List. Dave is embarrassed and doesn't know how to react. Also, in the classroom, Dave asks Ms. Oh if she's old enough to be a teacher. Later on, him and Connor are in the hallways and they are talking about why Alli is acting so weird, since they were friendly all summer. In What A Girl Wants Part 2, Alli is still pissed about Dave, so she decides to make a Degrassi Loser List, and put it around the whole school, in despite. She even gave the list to Dave, who looked at it and was very upset. Later on, at the Dot, Clare is with Alli telling her that she's being too dramatic because Dave only put her as #42 and that doesn't mean anything at all. Alli rolls her eyes. Dave then goes to the Dot, and asks Clare if he can talk to Alli, shes wants him too so she says gladly. Alli walks up to Dave and they talk, Dave tells her that the list that he made is stupid, because he thinks she's the hottest in the school, and he's not lying. Alli kisses him and he asks if they're going out now, but she says their only friends, and Dave jokes around saying friends with benefits, and Alli laughs. In Breakaway Part 1, Clare tells Alli that she is getting a surgery on her eyes to make them better, and that she won't need to wear glasses, and contacts. Without them knowing that Jenna overhears them talking. Later in the episode, Alli confronts Sav saying that she's going to get off easy for any of her future wrong doings when their parents find out about Anya's pregnancy. She remarks that Sav and Anya are weird when she realizes they're only using the fake pregnancy so Sav can further himself in the presidential campaign against Holly J. In Breakaway Part 2, Alli is amazed to see Clare's new eye surgery. She is very happy for her best friend. Later on, she thinks that Clare likes the new boy Eli, and smiles when he picks up her broken glasses. Alli thinks Clare has totally changed. In 99 Problems Part 1, Alli realizes that she'll be sitting alone in lunch, unless she find new friends to sit with. She tries becoming a cheerleader but she does not make the power squad. Clare suggests Alli start her own club to become popular and do what she likes to do. In 99 Problems Part 2, Alli starts a dance club to rival the power squad and gets the new girl Bianca to join. during practice, Bianca shows up and shows off her dance moves and impresses everyone, especially Alli. After a while Alli decides that they should all go to the football game together, but Bianca disagrees. Later on after a break Alli comes back with news that they will be performing at the game even though none of them are ready. Bianca refuses and Alli cuts her form the club. Bianca proudly leaves and the rest of the club follow her, leaving Alli all alone. At the game she is the only one left to perform and states that if anyone wants to join her, they are welcome to do so. At first Alli is dancing alone, but Clare joins her and soon everyone else in the bleachers start dancing too. In Better Off Alone Part 1, Alli has taken a liking to Drew. She asks Dave what to do in order to get his attention and he suggests that she throws a party. At lunch Drew overhears that she is throwing a party and she asks him if he wants to come and he accepts. That night, Alli hypothetically asks Dave that if she had a crush on him what would he think and he says that he would be the luckiest guy in the world. Alli then decides that everyone will play "I Never". All throughout the game Alli and Drew flirt and when she runs out of items to remove, she ends the game and everyone leaves. Later on, Drew shows up at her door step saying that he is missing his watch and the two start making out. In Better Off Alone Part 2, Ali thinks that Drew is now her boyfriend. She tells Dave, and at first he thinks she is talking about him, and is heartbroken when he finds out she means Drew. Later on Alli asks Drew if he wants to go see a movie with her or go to The Dot. He says that he already has plans and that since he's QB1 he's really busy. Drew later tells Alli that he still wants to spend time with her and she suggests that they go see the movie. Instead he suggests they go make out some more and they go back to Alli's house. In You Don't Know My Name (1) 'Alli asks Drew to double with her, Jenna and KC at the dance, Drew declines saying he has too much work to do to get his grades up. In effort to take a load off of his work, Alli take matters into her own hands by doing Drew's report on the Victorian Era for him, unintentionally implying he was stupid. Drew breaks up with Alli by saying "For a genius, you're very smart." And walking away angerly, leaving Alli almost in tears. =Quotes= *'Alli: High School parties are awesome! (S08E03) *'Alli:' (to K.C.) OK, K.C., this article says you can tell everything about a guy from their underwear. Boxers or briefs? (S08E05) *'Alli:' (picks up a vibrator from under Mr. Simpson's bed) I don't have one of these in my bedroom. (S08E05) *'Mr. Armstrong:' Well then, what's... (pulls out the vibrator) Alli: It's a robot, for our project. Mr. Armstrong: When do you think I was born? Alli: Depends... How old are you? (S08E05) *'Anya:' (referring to why she's going camping) So, why? Alli: Because I want to catch something and it won't be bugs. Anya: You like someone! Who? Alli: I'll let you know if things work out. (S08E06) *'Alli:' (her first words to Johnny) Hi. I'm Alli. What are you reading? Johnny: A book. Alli: That's a joke, right? Johnny: That would be correct. (S08E06) *'Sav:' Have you heard your new nickname? Alli: No! Sav: Backwoods Bhandari! They think you hooked up with Johnny! Alli: That's awesome! Sav: You want them to call you that? Alli: It's cooler than 'Sav's little sister'. Or 'niner-geek'. (S08E06) *'Alli:' Great! Connor's found another way to make us look like freaks. Connor: It's supposed to stop the flicker from the rest of the lights from bothering me. Alli: I stand corrected! (S08E11) *'Mrs. Bhandari:' How was the library? Alli: Stupid! (S08E16) *'Alli:' I can't play with someone I don't trust. Game over. (S09E05) *'Alli:' (to Sav about Farrah) You can pick your jaw off the floor anytime now. (S09E15) *'Alli:' Do you realize the devastating effect that's going to have on my future? Clare: Yeah, you're right. What will the universities say? Alli: Who cares about universities? I'm talking relationships here! I mean, what guy's going to want to date number 42? I could be single for weeks. Or months! Clare: Maybe even years! Alli: What about prom? (S10E02) *'Alli:' You know one of those days where you feel like anything's possible? (S10E06) *'Clare:' What do you do when life hands you lemons? Alli: You throw them at Chantay! (S10E06) *'Alli:' It's time to kick this party into high gear. (S10E07) *'Alli:' So, you want to hang out or something? Drew: Or something. (they kiss) (S10E06) =Trivia= *Alli is the only person in her grade to date outside of her grade. *Alli and Clare are the only ones known as "Someone's Little Sister" *She has only dated guys who are older then her: Johnny, who graduated, and Drew, who is a new junior at Degrassi. =Relationships= *Johnny DiMarco **First Relationship ***Start Up: Lost in Love (2) '(810) ***Broke Up: '''Heat of the Moment '(813) ****Reason: Holly J discovers their relationship and Johnny doesn't want to be known as dating a "niner". Holly J asks Johnny publicly if he is dating Alli and Johnny denies it. He then ends the relationship with Alli on the school steps because it was meant to be a secret. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: 'Heart of Glass '(817) ***Broke Up: 'Heart of Glass '(817) ****Reason: Alli feels uncomfortable after having sex with Johnny. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: 'Heart of Glass '(817) ***Broke Up: 'Shoot to Thrill '(903) ***Reason: Johnny sends naked photos of her to Bruce. *Drew Torres **First Relationship ***Start Up: '''You Don't Know My Name (2) (1014) Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Niners Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Sophomores Category:Siblings Category:Relationships Category:Female Characters Category:Sexual Harrasment Category:Indian